


Pillars

by TheSunEater



Series: Pokémon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins
Genre: Drabble, Fangirls in Viridian, Gen, He has good fangirls, confirmed, healthy fans, i guess Gary too this applies too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: There were many things that had made Green Ookido the man he was. A man in his early twenties that managed one of the most successful gyms and made his region proud with most things he did.. some of those things weren’t as known to the general public.





	Pillars

The day had started with a challenger that had been a disgrace to his previous seven badges and an ‘ _urgent_ ’ phone call.

A few hours later and Green found himself sitting outside of the gym. A small punching bag braced against his back as he talked to a couple of the women, ones that had once been a major force in his fan club.

What did they do now that their focus was elsewhere? One had become a stay at home mother, who resided here in Viridian, actually! The other was a tour guide for Kanto, which he guessed following him had made her suited for. As all three of them knew the ins and outs of the region far too well!

“It’s been too long since we had an event.” One of the girls said, sighing in nostalgia as his eevee rammed the training bag behind him. “We’ve all been so busy, but we _really_ should get everyone back together.”

Green sat quietly, letting the two plan whatever it was they were on about this time as he munched on one of the onigiri they’d brought for him.

“Green, you think that’d work?” They asked after a moment, both of their eyes on him, excitement clear on their faces and Pokégears... already... out.

If this had been his newer fans, or to be fair some of the older ones as well, he’d likely have hesitated, _but_..

He just shrugged, an easy smirk on his face as he was pushed forward slightly by another tackle attempt from his Eevee. “I trust you two, just let me know the details when you finalize everything.”

The girls excitement faded to something gentler and Green found himself looking away as they exchanged looks. That was an expression he had begun to see more and more from them. One, as much as claimed he didn’t feel comfortable seeing it, that made him feel warm and fulfilled on seeing.

After all, these two had seen him at his highs and lows. Even more so then his grandfather had, in all honesty.

So it was with careful thought that he barked at his Eevee, knowing it would distract them from the softer trains of thought that he could almost feel. “You call that a tackle? Again.”

It was soon after that that they both punched his arms, even if it was too lightly to even bruise. Then scolding him for being rude to his Pokémon, even though they both did it with soft and laughter filled tones.

It was better this way, he knew.

They would go on and plan whatever fan club event they had thought of with light hearts now. Yes, it was _better_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Have a good end of the year!  
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! Donations are as well, the links to find that page and my twitter are on my profile!


End file.
